In a conventional optoelectronic assembly, an optoelectronic component is arranged on a carrier element and is electrically connected to contact locations on the carrier element. The carrier element and a printed circuit board are arranged on a holding body, for example are fixedly adhesively bonded thereon. The contact locations of the carrier can be connected to connection locations of the printed circuit board, for example by insulated wires that can be fixedly soldered to the contact locations and to the connection locations. A housing, which can be produced in an injection molding method, for example, can be fixed to the printed circuit board and/or the holding body. The fixing can be carried out for example by adhesive bonding and/or a plug connection or latching connection. The housing serves for example as protection for electronic components and/or electrical contacts or connections of the optoelectronic assembly against external influences, such as impacts and/or moisture, for example.
After completion, the optoelectronic assembly can then be mounted for its part on a mounting body, for example by clipping, screwing, riveting or adhesive bonding. For screwing, for example, mounting cutouts can be provided in the optoelectronic assembly, which mounting cutouts can extend through the housing and the printed circuit board. In particular, the holding body can be thermally coupled to a heat sink or a heat spreader, for example using an adhesive having good thermal conductivity.
The optoelectronic assembly can for example comply with the Zhaga standard. Defined interface specifications are stipulated in the Zhaga standard. This ensures the interchangeability of LED light sources from different manufacturers.
Heat arises during the operation of the optoelectronic assembly, which heat can be dissipated for example via the carrier element and the holding body toward the heat sink or the heat spreader. In this case, in principle, the adhesive-bonding connections between the carrier element and the holding body and between the holding body and the heat sink or the heat spreader form a high thermal resistance, which disadvantageously impairs the dissipation of heat.
Furthermore, soldering the insulated wires onto the contact locations and connection locations is relatively complex, for example time-consuming and/or cost-intensive, and the insulated wires themselves can be relatively expensive.